Joan Franka
Joan Franka , pseudonym of Joany Franka Johanna Ayten Hazebrouck ( Rotterdam , April 2 1990 ) is a Dutch singer-songwriter , the Dutch entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2012delivered. She is the daughter of a Dutch mother and a Turkish father, who passed away on her. 2nd [6 ][7 ][1] Joan speak in their own words very little Turkish, but she quickly gained notoriety in the country of her father. [8] In the Netherlands, she was known for her participation in the television program The Voice of Holland . Content [ hide ] *1 Musical career **1.1 The voice of Holland **1.2 Eurovision 2012 *2 Discography **2.1 Singles *3 External link Musical career [ edit ] Franka performed for the first time when she was 17 years old. She left high school early. The voice of Holland [ Edit ] In 2010 she was scouted to take part in The Voice of Holland . She was eliminated in the 4th live show. During this program, she was approached by Holger Schwedt to go make an album. During the first season of The Voice of Holland Franka has sung the following numbers: How you remind me by Nickelback , Foolish Games by Jewel , Walking in Memphis by Marc Cohnand Promise Me by Beverley Craven . The numbers were similar after the broadcast available as a music download . Only Foolish games and Promise me gained the Dutch Single Top 100. Eurovision 2012 [ edit ] Franka was one of the six participants selected from 491 songs given to National Contest 2012 on February 26 . With the song You And Me , that they themselves wrote with Jessica Hoogenboom (stage name Jessie Mary ), she won the first game with Raffaëla Paton , who Chocolatte brought to sing. In the final the jury preferred Ivan Peroti and Pearl Jozefzoon but nevertheless Franka region with the honor due to the great support of the TV audience. As a result, if they represent the Netherlands at the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest in Baku . [9] To support the text of You And Me she performed in an Indian headdress. [10] Immediately after her victory in the National Contest in 2012 she sold the marketing rights of the song You and Me to the record of John de Mol , 8ball Music . [2] The winning song You And Me came in the week after the National Contest in place 1 in the Dutch Single Top 100 [11] and third place in the 3FM Mega Top 50 . [12] On March 1, 2012 Franka was frequently in the news, because there was a commotion arose around wearing the Indian headdress during her performance for the national contest. The commotion had arisen because of a ruling by a support group for Native Americans called Real Indian Nation who brought out that the Native Americans would come when she would wear again. The Indian headdress revolt [13] In addition, her entry for the contest was on March 2, prey to a regular scene in plagiarism accusation of Rambam , a TV program from the VARA . The deception was rebutted within hours by users of the Internet forum FOK! [14] During the contest on May 24, she got 31 points and 51 points from the jury of the public. This they achieved a fifteenth place, which was enough to penetrate the top ten for the final. The tips of the crowd would have been to the finals. Well enough alone [15 ][16] Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1990 births Category:Women's music